Coisas do meu coração
by Corp.Chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, uma psicóloga intelectual e racional percebe que depois de descobrir o amor, não tem mais controle sobre a sua vida...
1. Bom com gestos, não com palavras

**Bom com gestos, não com palavras...**

Eu andava sutilmente pela casa a espera dele, já não conseguia mais esconder a falta que ele me fazia enquanto ele estava em Hong Kong. Eu dormia, acordava e passava o dia inteiro lembrando dos doces beijos e das calorosas noites de amor que vivíamos juntos. Ainda me pergunto como uma mulher tímida e séria como eu pôde ser dominada por sentimentos tão avassaladores?

A resposta eu ainda não sei e pretendo continuar sem saber por muito tempo, o que posso afirmar é que quando estou perto dele faria tudo o que ele mandasse só para sentir por mais alguns instantes as suas caricias e seus beijos...

...

Paixão? Não o meu sentimento não pode ser comparado à uma mera paixão, tem muito mais consistência do que isso...

Desejo? Sim, muito desejo, mas isso não representa nem metade dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Amor? Tenho certeza que é isso, a minha alma a estas alturas já se fundiu com a dele...

Bom, mas não sei porque escrevo tudo isto, a verdade é que sou uma menina, que não sabe nada da vida. A única coisa que sabe é amar e a única coisa que não sabe é ficar sozinha...

...Mas eu não tenho culpa disso,

Fui infectada pela doença mais grave deste século...

O meu amor,

Por Syaoran Li.

**_Coisas do meu coração..._**

As coisas não estão indo tão bem quanto eu imaginei. Estou namorando o Li há quase dois anos, mas nunca consegui ficar com ele uma semana inteira sem que ele que tivesse que resolver seus negócios em outras cidades ou países.

Bom, mas eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer já que namoro um dos melhores partidos de todos os tempos. 

Você deve estar se perguntando por que falo assim dele, simplesmente porque ele é Syaoran Li e faz parte de um famoso clã Chinês. A família dele exerce maior poder do que muitos governantes juntos, sua fortuna gira em torno dos 20 bilhões de dólares, eu pago o preço por amá-lo com tanta intensidade, sofro muito com a sua ausência...

Nos conhecemos enquanto eu fazia uma consulta a ele. Não sou cartomante nem médica sou uma psicóloga de 25 anos bem tímida, mas também muito eficiente com a minha profissão. Confesso que no inicio foi bem difícil já que o Li relutava em dizer o que sentia e o que pretendia fazer com a sua vida, ele só veio ao meu consultório porque sua mãe pediu e lhe mostrou alguns de meus livros. 

Bom, mas depois de algumas semanas insistindo em conversas e sendo o mais gentil possível consegui a confiança dele a passei a aprender mais com aquele homem maravilhoso do que a ensina-lo.

Syaoran Li é maravilhoso, tem os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes que voam a qualquer fino sopro do vento. Seu corpo é como uma muralha forte e segura, como gosto de me perder nele...(Suspirando). Além de tudo isso ele pratica artes marciais! Quando ele me fez uma demonstração com uma espada chinesa quase tive um treco...Ele a maneja com tanta facilidade.

Já sua mente é bem difícil de compreender, ele tem muita dificuldade em falar o que realmente sente. Ele sempre se expressa melhor por gestos, lembro-me como se fosse ontem o dia em que ele demonstrou que sentia algo por mim...

Noite de 24 de Setembro de 2001 – Consultório da Dra Kinomoto – Tomoeda.

...

-É uma pena que você tenha que viajar agora...Gostaria que você estivesse aqui para o lançamento do meu novo livro...

-Sim é uma pena...(Indo até a janela) Srta Kinomoto nunca conte comigo, vivo em função das minhas empresas é por isso que estou aqui...

-É eu sei Syaoran Li. (Tentando disfarçar a tristeza que sentia por ouvir tais palavras)

-Bom, então agora tenho que ir Sakura... Boa Noite...

-Boa Noite Li.

Assim que ele saiu do escritório, apertou novamente a gravata, colocou o terno, deu uma ajeitada nos cabelos rebeldes me deixando encantada com aquele jeito másculo e charmoso de ser... Eu lembro que fiquei arrasada assim que ele saiu porta afora e depois de alguns instantes contemplando aquela beleza indo embora em um luxuoso carro, lágrimas brotavam dos meus olhos mesmo sem que eu quisesse.  

Chorando muito fui tomar um banho e descansar, naquele tempo meu coração já demonstrava que Syaoran fazia alguma diferença em minha vida.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro encontrei dentro da minha banheira um cartão e uma pequena caixinha, o cartão continha as seguintes palavras:

"É uma pena que não possa ver o seu lançamento, o que não impede que minha alma e meus pensamentos estejam com você Dra Sakura...".

Boa Sorte...

Syaoran Li.

Os* Desculpa pelo local...

Na caixinha havia um colar lindo de ouro puro com um pingente em forma de coração super delicado e bem escolhido...

Aquelas palavras e aquele lindo presente foram demais pra mim, senti que perdi a respiração por alguns instantes e dei tantos gritinhos que os vizinhos interfonaram para o meu apartamento perguntando se eu estava bem. 

É claro que eu estava descobri naquele momento que Syaoran era o homem da minha vida.

..............................................................................................................................

Hoje estou aqui sendo corroída pela dor da saudade. Syaoran esta resolvendo certos problemas em Hong Kong e nem tem me ligado. Não sei se o odeio ou se cada poro da minha pele respira e clama pelo toque dele. 

Depois de ter sido incomodada novamente com essas perguntas decidi ligar para a minha fiel amiga Tomoyo...

Alguém atende...

-Mansão Daidouji.

-Alô, por favor a Tomoyo? *Perguntei gentilmente*

-Quem gostaria?

-Sou eu a Sakura, Yoshiro...

-Oi Sakura, eu vi você na televisão lançando o seu ultimo livro, que linda estava!

-Ai magina...(Ai que vergonha).

-Mas que atrevimento...(Uma voz fala no meio da sala)...Seu danado, não disfarça que morre pela minha amiga..!!

Yoshiro gaguejando: Magina Srta Tomoyo, perdão.

-Alô Tomoyo. Tudo bem?

-Melhor agora, preciso dizer que você parecia uma princesa na televisão?

-Ai Tomoyo, você sabe que eu nunca me acostumarei com isso...Entrevistas, pessoas pedindo autógrafos, você sabe como eu sou tímida...

-Sim eu sei! Por isso fica mais encantadora ainda!

-Chega amiga! (Me senti triste novamente naquele momento) Queria estar tão contente quanto você...

-Você sente muito a falta dele né?

Teria que responder que sim era a pura verdade...

-Muita Tomoyo, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...Sempre mantive pleno controle sob a minha a vida.

-Isso mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, o amor chega em todos os corações, até no de mulheres decididas e inteligentes como você...

-Às vezes acho que ele nunca gostou de mim e só quer passar algum tempinho com alguma mulher pra esquecer do trabalho.(Afirmei tristemente)

-Posso ver pelo olhar de vocês dois que se amam mais do que tudo e precisam um do outro Sakura.

-Obrigada Tomoyo. Quer ficar um pouquinho aqui no apartamento comigo?

-Claro que sim...Estou indo...

-Um beijo...

Tomoyo chegou depois de uns trinta minutos e trouxe um potão de sorvete de flocos delicioso! Ela sabia que era o meu preferido. Mas antes de narrar a linda tarde que passei com a minha amiga esclarecerei alguns aspectos sobre Tomoyo Daidouji a minha melhor amiga.

Tomoyo é uma mulher muito rica, tem a minha idade e nós nos conhecemos desde o primário. Sempre estivemos juntas nos piores e melhores momentos dividindo as alegrias e as incertezas. É difícil acreditar que possa existir uma amizade verdadeira, mas posso afirmar por experiência própria que existe sim. Em um dos livros que escrevi sobre a consciência e a necessidade humana fiz uma ressalva sobre isso e uma pequena dedicatória sobre Tomoyo. Ela simplesmente me aceitou como eu sou, nunca precisei me moldar ou ser diferente para tê-la ao meu lado e vice versa isso sim é um amor puro e fraternal que eu me orgulho muito em sentir.

Quando nós tínhamos 17 anos Tomoyo em um deslize disse que me amava e que era louca por mim. Vocês podem imaginar a cara de espanto que eu fiquei, mas como a nossa amizade estava acima de tudo, sentei calmamente com ela e lhe expliquei que não tinha escolhido esse tipo de opção e então com carinho e dedicação nos entendemos. Tomoyo acabou percebendo que confundiu todo o excesso de carinho que sentíamos uma pela outra, mesmo porque ela estava passando uma fase péssima com o seu namorado Eriol, a quem eu também estimo muito.

Bom, mas não se assustem, a partir daquele dia nada mudou, Tomoyo ainda namora o Eriol e esta de casamento marcado, toda aquela situação já foi esclarecida e tanto eu quanto ela mantivemos aquilo em segredo. Se fosse outra pessoa seria difícil superar... 

Mas não era...

Era a minha amiga Tomoyo Daidouji...

...

-Ai que maravilha esse sorvete! (Eu disse quase engolindo o pote com os olhos)

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar, por isso lhe trouxe, quero que você se anime!

(Ela me olhava com o olhar mais doce do mundo)

-Obrigada Tomoyo...

-E o Li não ligou?

-Não (Respondi friamente)...

-Desculpa...

-Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas a você Tomoyo, é que estou cansada de ser feita de palhaça por ele. Não sei o que ele fez comigo, parece que me enfeitiçou...

-Eu sei como é...Também desejo o Eriol do meu lado a todo instante...

-Tomoyo...

-Nunca achei que poderia amá-lo com tanta intensidade...(Sorrindo e acariciando os meus cabelos).-Obrigada por tudo que me fez até hoje... 

-Para sua boba! Nem vem...

Ficamos mais alguns instantes conversando, instantes não foram horas mesmo! Mas era comum ficarmos assim durante muito tempo. Conversamos sobre os mais variados temas sexo, trabalho, os meus livros, o Cd que ela estava gravando e eu depois de conversar com a minha amiga já me sentia um pouquinho melhor, consegui ficar sem pensar no Li pelo menos durante algum tempo...

-Foi ótimo você ter vindo...

-Foi ótimo ficar com você! Um beijo Sakura tenho que ir porque o Eriol já deve estar me esperando...

-Humm, vai aproveitar essa noite fresquinha e essa lua maravilhosa? (Fiz algumas caretinhas pra Tomoyo enquanto dizia essa frase).

-Para...Beijo!

-Beijinho...

Tomoyo então deixou o meu apartamento já era noite e novamente a solidão tomou conta de mim. Por que será que isto está acontecendo comigo? Por que te desejo tanto Syaoran Li?

Fiquei algum tempo mais raciocinando nessas perguntas, afinal eu sou uma psicóloga odeio questões sem resolução ou sem algum tipo de explicação. Poderia ficar horas ali simplesmente tentando descobrir qual era a minha real relação com o Li...

Aproximadamente 21:30 decidi que ia tomar uma ducha fria, pra arejar um pouco os pensamentos e estar pronta para uma tarde de autógrafos no dia seguinte.

Liguei a ducha, tirei o meu roupão branco e mesmo sentindo um arrepio pela água fria tomei um banho delicioso e relaxante.

Eu adoro banhos frios, me fazem sentir mulher e me fazem esquecer que estou nessa cidade, muitas vezes mais perdida do que os pacientes que me procuram...

Assim que sai do chuveiro vesti uma camisola branca de rendas bem curtinha que eu tenho e fui até o terraço do meu apartamento. Lá pude apreciar a linda vista da cidade e pude sentir uma deliciosa brisa fria que batia no meu corpo ainda úmido...

Não pude evitar e comecei a pensar em Syaoran, durante o banho jurei pra mim mesma que iria resistir aos encantos dele e que seria forte o suficiente para perguntar o que ele esperava da nossa relação...

"Não sou mulher de temer uma conversa franca...".

Fiquei ali parada aproximadamente uns 15 minutos fazendo movimentos suaves pra tentar receber toda a luz da lua sob o meu corpo...

De repente senti mãos ao redor da minha cintura e uma boca bem próxima ao meu ouvido. Antes que pudesse me assustar senti o cheiro dele e antes que pudesse falar meu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao sentir o toque daquelas mãos firmes sobre mim...

Ele começou a beijar levemente o meu pescoço e eu impotente soltei alguns suspiros tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo naquele momento. 

Assim que dei conta de mim estava com as alças da minha camisola já quase caídas. Syaoran então me olhou nos olhos e beijou a minha boca com tanto carinho que me fazia quase sufocar sentindo toda aquela paixão e carinho vindos dele...

Syaoran então colocou a mão por dentro da camisola e apertou levemente o meu seio, eu já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer eu o amava e tudo o que eu havia dito naquela tarde já estava esquecido, queria aproveitar cada instante com ele...

E um único gesto Li fez com que a minha camisola fosse ao chão deixando o meu corpo quase nu a frente dele, ele me fitou contemplando a minha imagem como se contempla a de uma Deusa. Beijou-me novamente e sutilmente colocou uma das mãos na minha calcinha ameaçando retira-la. Eu queria resistir queria tentar arrancar as palavras dele, mas não conseguia como num gesto automático entreabri as minhas pernas permitindo que a sua mão me tocasse nos lugares mais íntimos do meu corpo. Onde só ele havia chegado...

E com que paixão ele me beijava, nossas línguas dançavam como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra e eu enlouquecida por aquele coquetel de emoções levei a minha mão ao seu membro. Notando que ele estava completamente excitado, o apertei suavemente e como num ato reflexo Syaoran soltou um gemido de prazer e me beijou com mais ardor ainda...

Ficamos ainda por mais alguns minutos daquele jeito só sentindo e brincando com as sensações um do outro, com num ato de total carinho fiz o que eu sabia que ele gostava, brinquei com ele usando a minha boca, podia escutar seus gemidos e longos suspiros cortando o silencio do apartamento e me deixando mais excitada ainda. 

Quando eu já não agüentava mais deixei que ele sentisse em suas mãos o auge do meu prazer e notando isso ele me levou ate a minha cama. Lá tirou a roupa e louco de prazer pediu delicadamente que eu permitisse a união de nossas almas

Eu já quase implorava por aquilo...

Senti o seu membro duro e firme penetrando em mim, em minha alma e me deixando sem sentidos. Ficamos assim juntinhos fazendo movimentos casados durante muito tempo, pude escutar ele dizendo te amo bem baixinho no meu ouvido foi o suficiente para que nós atingíssemos o prazer máximo juntos. 

Depois disso paramos ainda enfraquecidos pela explosão de prazer que tivemos e eu fui tomar uma ducha fria, estava disposta a depois daquilo a conversar sobre o meu relacionamento com Syaoran.

Mas nem tive a oportunidade...

Enquanto estava no chuveiro ele veio até mim e novamente cheio de prazer queria me possuir... Brincamos no chuveiro e depois na banheira ele parecia insaciável. Quando ele me pareceu estar dormindo decidi ir até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra beber, um suco que fosse capaz de repor toda a energia que perdi junto com o meu amor...

Fui até lá, preparei o suco de pêssego que é o meu preferido e voltei para o quarto. Quando entrei no quarto notei que Syaoran já não estava mais lá e encontrei uma caixinha e um papelzinho ao lado dela...

O papel continha as seguintes palavras:

_Senti muito a sua falta Sakura, já não consigo mais controlar os meus sentimentos, não me concentrei nenhum instante nas reuniões ou coquetéis em que estive porque meu pensamento estava aqui em Tomoeda na mulher que eu mais amo no mundo..._

_Você sabe que não sou bom com palavras...Fiz o melhor que pude...Não pense que não lhe dou o devido valor...Desejo cada fio de cabelo e cada cm de pele do seu corpo..._

_Eu te amo...E me dedicarei mais a você Sakura..._

_Os* Volto logo..._

...

Depois de ler essas palavras eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, abri então a caixinha e encontrei duas alianças, eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Ele nunca foi bom com palavras, mas sempre foi bom com gestos... Ah como eu te amo Li". 

Abri um lindo sorriso e após aquela noite percebi o quanto precisava dele...

...

Sou Sakura Kinomoto apaixonada tímida e séria, uma pessoa que sem querer foi contaminada por uma doença incurável chamada Syaoran Li. 

Mas sabem,

Não me arrependo, sinto o mesmo gosto da paixão que senti naquela noite...E acima de tudo...

Sinto-me mulher...

..............................................................................................................................

**_Olá! Aqui que vos fala é a Corp.Chan!! Esperamos que tenham gostado da história! Tentamos deixa-la o mais envolvente possível... E nosso principal objetivo foi fazer com que todos compreendessem como o amor não tem pudor e que é inútil tentar controlar as nossas ações quando estamos apaixonados._**

**_Aproveitem isso..._**

**_Agradecemos a Srta Kath Klein e a todas as nossas amigas_**

**_Qualquer sugestão, elogio ou critica..._**

**_Envie um e-mail para nós..._**

****

**_corp_chan@yahoo.com.br_**


	2. Tudo que começa tem um fim

**Tudo que começa tem um fim...**

-Sim, eu aceito...

Abri um breve sorriso e respondi rapidamente com medo de ter um surto de lucidez desistindo do casamento, é claro que isso não iria acontecer, sou muito fraca pra compreender que Syaoran surgiu como uma ventania em minha vida e me arrastou junto com ele em um imenso mar de incertezas...

Ele faz o que quer comigo e eu realmente não gosto disso...

[Pausa]

Não, eu gosto disso... 

Por que ele me domina desta maneira?

A resposta eu não sei e pretendo continuar sem saber depois do casamento, a única coisa que eu quero agora é morrer afogada em seu mar de caricias e beijos...

Não tenho culpa...

Fui infectada pela doença mais grave deste século,

O meu amor...

Por Syaoran Li.

**_Coisas do meu coração 2..._**

O meu casamento foi uma maravilha, todos os meus amigos compareceram e é claro fiquei contentíssima por ter a Tomoyo do meu lado me apoiando como sempre. Syaoran estava maravilhoso com o traje todo em azul escuro e os cabelos jogados pra trás, todo o clã chinês Li estava lá e confesso que até tive receio que um homem como ele percebesse o que estava fazendo e desistisse do casamento, mas não ele disse sim e me olhou apaixonadamente. Olhou-me daquela forma que sempre me deixa sem ar e sem sentidos...Aqueles olhos cor âmbar tão profundos e misteriosos são meus agora, só meus...

Ah Syaoran Li...

Tenho tanto medo de sofrer com a sua ausência...Mas você prometeu...

E querendo ou não a razão meu coração acredita em você...

**Salão de Festas – Real Tomoeda – 20:30**

...

-Estava tudo maravilhoso Sakura!

-Ai, você ajeitou praticamente tudo Tomoyo eu é que tenho que te dar os parabéns... 

-Mas as pessoas não foram ao casamento olhar as flores que eu mandei colocar, foram olhar você! (Ela apontava pra mim) A noiva mais linda que Tomoeda já teve!

-Ai ai ai (Eu estava da cor de um pimentão)

Todos riam com a empolgação de Tomoyo, inclusive Eriol que estava conversando conosco. Syaoran tinha ido se despedir de algumas pessoas de sua família que já estavam voltando para China.

-Eriol vai dar uma voltinha vai... (Tomoyo empurrava graciosamente o namorado)

...

-Sakura, o que você achou da família do Li? Eles te trataram bem e foram gentis com você?

-Foram sim Tomoyo, eles não ficaram conversando muito comigo, mas pelo menos se portaram de forma educada e não deixaram transparecer qualquer sinal de ódio ou desagrado...

-Que bom amiga, parece que o clã dele nunca permite casamentos assim, onde eles não conhecem a família, a tradição...

-Sim, esse era um dos meus medos...(Fechei o sorriso)

-O que foi Sakura? Como assim um de seus medos?

-Sabe Tomoyo... Vem cá...

Peguei Tomoyo pela mão e a levei até o banheiro do lugar, até o banheiro era um lugar agradável para se conversar. Cheio de plantas, flores e um aroma delicioso.

-Lembra de quando eu chorava no seu colo por que sofria com a ausência do Li?

Tomoyo respondeu que sim enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos...

-Quem me garante que ele não agirá assim? Se eu não conversei com ele nas ultimas 4 horas nem um minuto...Ele só fala com as pessoas da família dele e agora semanas antes do nosso casamento nós nem conversamos...

-Por que você não diz isso pra ele? (Ela me olhava carinhosamente)

-Quando tento me aproximar, o celular toca, precisam dele na empresa ou alguém chega e começa a falar...Fora que aqui não é lugar para isso amiga... Vou deixar pra falar em casa quando estivermos sozinhos...

-Humm e ele vai pra sua casa ou você vai pra dele?

-A mãe dele o chamou para ir para China por alguns dias, por isso nós ainda não decidimos, mas não se preocupe como eu havia dito, com certeza passaremos algumas noites na casa de praia dele...Iremos pra lá direto daqui...

-Sabe Sakura...(Ela me olhava no fundo dos olhos) Você sempre soube que o Li era assim, no entanto o amor falou mais alto e você começou a ser mais compreensiva com ele...

-Eu sei Tomoyo, eu sempre estive consciente de todas as minhas decisões...(Segurei o choro)

-Então força... Continue sendo compreensiva e lute para mantê-lo do seu lado.

-Obrigada Tomoyo...*Dei um leve abraço na minha melhor amiga*

Quando nós já estávamos voltando para ajeitar os últimos detalhes e eu me preparando para ir embora com Syaoran segurei as mãos da minha amiga e disse:

-Lembra da promessa de sempre estarmos juntas? Independente do que aconteça?

-Sim Sakura...(Tomoyo estava quase derramando algumas lágrimas)

-Nunca se esqueça disso, porque eu nunca esquecerei minha amiga...Sempre estaremos juntas...

-Eu sei disso...Eu te amo Sakura...

-Eu também...

Assim que voltamos para o salão principal continuei conversando com alguns amigos mais íntimos enquanto Tomoyo ajeitava os últimos detalhes da minha ida para a praia. Ela tinha feito questão de me fornecer um jatinho com uma linda surpresa dentro.

Pouco a pouco os parentes de Li vieram se despedir de mim educadamente, primeiro alguns primos, inclusive Kotori uma prima de quem Syaoran gostava muito.

-Estava tudo maravilhoso Srta Kinomoto! Faça o meu priminho feliz...(Fazendo uma caretinha)

-Claro que sim Kotori, espero que venha nos visitar sempre, Syaoran fala muito bem de você!

-Claro que venho...Sakura o Syaoran gosta muito de você!

-Obrigada Kotori! (Eu estava completamente vermelha)

-Então até! (Despediu-se com um beijo estalado, espevitado como ela).

Todos vieram me cumprimentar até que por fim uma das convidadas de Syaoran veio se despedir de mim, ela tinha o olhar melancólico e me assustei com o que estaria por vir já que ela era a única que não tinha se divertido nem falado comigo durante a festa...

-Parabéns (Ela disse friamente)

-Obrigada Srta...Srta...(Não sabia o nome dela)

-Meilin Li sou prima do Syaoran.

Naquele instante várias recordações me vieram a tona, aquela era a prima com quem Syaoran deveria ter se casado há algum tempo atrás.

-O Syaoran gosta muito de Suama...

-Ah claro...(Respondi educadamente)

-Ele gosta de banhos mornos e massagens nos pés, eu sempre fazia quando estávamos juntos...*Meilin tinha um olhar provocativo*

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não sou mulher de ouvir esse tipo de provocações sem revidar, pensei em uma resposta simples e sem criar tumulto já que era meu dever respeitar a presença da família de Syaoran.

-Obrigada pelas dicas Meilin, farei tudo isso, ele me escolheu para ser a sua esposa, o mínimo que preciso é faze-lo feliz...

Ela queria que eu me esgoelasse de ciúmes, que brigasse e fizesse tudo ruir, mas eu não me deixei levar por nenhum sentimento, depois conversaria com Syaoran Li a sos.

Depois da reposta que dei para Meilin ficamos em silencio absoluto até que todo o clã Li foi embora inclusive ela.

Perto das 22 horas Tomoyo disse que estava tudo pronto, me despedi dela, de Eriol, de alguns clientes e subi a bordo do jatinho com Syaoran Li. Quando entrei no lugar fiquei muito emocionada com o carinho de Tomoyo.

O chão estava coberto com pétalas vermelhas, havia uma mesa com um champagne francês delicioso e alguns petit fours, uma imensa cesta com flores e um Parabéns escrito em um pequeno bolo, aquele meu preferido...De chocolate com flocos...

-Então essa era a surpresa que Tomoyo preparou? *Syaoran coçava a cabeça*

-Sim, ela é demais...(Respondi meio secamente)

-O que você tem meu amor? *Ele falava com os lábios colados na minha orelha*

-Hoje eu conversei com uma das suas primas...(Fitando a janela escura)

-Com a Kotori chan? (Ele sorria)

-Não com a Srta Meilin...

Assim que pronunciei esse nome Syaoran fez um cara de poucos amigos e voltou a sentar no assento que era destinado a ele.

-Por que está com essa cara Syaoran?

-Ela é uma desequilibrada...

-Você me disse que nunca havia tido muita intimidade com ela, que só se conheciam por cartas, fotos e alguns coquetéis formais...

-É a verdade...

-Não foi o que me pareceu, ela me esclareceu detalhes íntimos ao seu respeito Syaoran...(Eu o fitava com ódio)

-Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso. *Passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes*

-Você teve algum tipo de relacionamento com ela? (Indaguei)

-Olha Sakura eu sou homem, tenho as minhas necessidades...

-Isso quer dizer que você teve? *Com os olhos rasos*

-Sim, mas apenas me deitei com ela Sakura, Meilin vivia se oferecendo e eu como estava carente acabei cedendo...

-Então você brincou com os sentimentos dela? Você a fez de palhaça? Só pra satisfazer os seus desejos masculinos e egoístas? (Estava muito alterada)

-Sim, além do mais que diferença faria? Eu a amo mais do que tudo e quero passar a minha vida inteira do seu lado Dra Kinomoto, Meilin não vale essa briga.(Ele falava seriamente)

Sua sinceridade me tirava do sério, esta era uma das melhores qualidades do Li, mas naquele momento eu simplesmente odiava aquilo.

-Quando vocês ficaram juntos?

-Acho que há um ano e meio atrás...

-Mas nós já nos conhecíamos, já estávamos juntos...

No mesmo tempo em que pronunciei essas palavras deferi um tapa na face de Syaoran. Ele não se moveu e nem reagiu me olhou por alguns instantes me enlaçou pela cintura e me beijou ardentemente. 

Eu lutei durante algum tempo contra aquilo, mas aqueles braços fortes em volta do meu corpo me impediam de revidar.

-Quem você pensa que é? (Tentando me esquivar de seus beijos)

-Sou o seu Syaoran Li...Somente seu...

Eu que antes lutava para me esquivar dos beijos agora lutava para controlar as sensações que incendiavam a minha mente e o meu corpo. As ultimas palavras ditas por ele ecoavam em meu interior..."Sou seu Syaoran, somente seu...".

Aquelas mãos segurando os meus braços, aquela boca macia e aqueles olhos me olhando eram tudo o que eu precisava para esquecer completamente a discussão anterior e me entregar à paixão ali mesmo.

-Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que você me domina dessa maneira? Por que não consigo me controlar...(Deferi outro tapa na face de Syaoran)

Ele nada fazia, simplesmente me olhava com aqueles olhos cor chocolate tão profundos e intensos. Aquele olhar que me fazia flutuar...

-Me beija...(Implorei enquanto delicadamente desabotoava a calça dele).

Ele também completamente enlouquecido sem hesitar atendeu ao meu pedido, me beijava com paixão, ardor, ficamos assim alguns instantes até que ele me acomodou de forma confortável no banco do jatinho na posição que ele sempre gostava que eu ficasse. Eu que aquelas alturas estava embriagada pelo prazer, não fiz o que ele pediu, lancei para Syaoran o meu olhar mais maroto e provocante, me ajoelhando perante ele pude sentir seu membro crescendo a cada toque, caricia e beijo meu, naquele momento, sem vergonha nem pudor fiz como nunca o que Syaoran gostava tanto, seus gemidos eram altos e profundos enquanto minha língua passeava delicadamente por seu membro completamente ereto.

Quando Li estava quase perdendo o controle tirei o meu vestido e passei todo o meu corpo nu pelo corpo dele e pude ouvir os suspiros incontroláveis de meu agora marido.

Quando não mais agüentou aquela tortura prazerosa, Li levantou o meu rosto e pediu que eu me acomodasse no assento, eu assim consenti e ele antes de mergulhar em meu prazer me beijou fervorosamente nossas línguas enlouquecidas se entrelaçavam em uma eterna melodia de amor e desejo.

Depois de me deixar com falta de ar, nós dois já não agüentávamos mais de tanto prazer, então com um olhar implorei que Li tomasse a iniciativa, fiquei com os olhos fechados aproveitando cada instante daquilo, só fui interrompida pelo membro de Li penetrando em mim mais uma vez...

Ah como eu adorava aquilo, era como uma mágica, um sonho, ele me fazia sentir sensações fora do comum...

Em meio a gemidos e gritos de prazer fizemos um amor gostoso e prazeroso que mesclava uma variedade muito grande de emoções.

Simplesmente eu não pude me controlar, Syaoran é muito mais do que eu posso agüentar...

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~**

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no jatinho, chegamos na casa de praia de Syaoran Li. Era um lugar lindo, com cortinas brancas como eu gosto e uma decoração impecável. 

A única coisa que não ia bem pelo menos a até 20 minutos atrás éramos nós dois. Syaoran e eu não nos falamos desde que chegamos de viajem, eu fiquei em um dos quartos de hospedes tentando compreender o que havia acontecido entre ele e Meilin e também o que acabara de acontecer entre nós dois. 

-Será que estávamos loucos?

Mas volto a repetir que o grande amor da minha vida Syaoran Li não é bom com palavras e sim com gestos...

Há alguns minutos atrás aproveitando que ele foi até a praia fui até o quarto principal procurar uma roupa na minha mala, encontrei uma rosa em cima da cama com uma carta perfumada.

_Sou seu, somente seu. Meilin foi apenas uma aventura em minha vida e você Sakura é a mulher com que eu quero compartilhar a vida inteira...Eu vivo e respiro você._

_Quando você irá entender?i_

_Pode isto ser verdade?  
Diga-me, pode isto ser real?  
Como posso colocar em palavras o que sinto?  
Minha vida era completa,   
Eu pensava que era inteiro.  
Por que eu sinto que estou perdendo o controle?___

_Nunca pensei que o amor poderia parecer assim,   
E você Sakura transformou meu mundo com apenas um beijo.  
Como pode ser que bem aqui comigo exista um anjo?  
É um milagre...  
  
_

_Seu amor é como um rio, tranqüilo e profundo.  
Sua alma é como um segredo que eu nunca poderia guardar.  
Quando eu olho dentro dos seus olhos, percebo que é verdade:   
Deus deve ter gasto um pouquinho mais de tempo em você.___

_Um pouquinho mais de tempo,   
Sim, tenho certeza de que ele gastou...___

_Em toda a criação,   
Todas as coisas, grandes e pequenas,   
Você é aquela que supera todas a todas...  
Mais preciosa do que qualquer diamante ou pérola.  
Tenho certeza de que destruíram o molde,   
Quando você chegou a este mundo...___

_E estou tentando duramente compreender  
Simplesmente como eu conseguia viver sem...  
  
_

_O calor do seu sorriso...  
  
_

_De Syaoran Li_

_Para Sakura Li a mulher da minha vida..._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Assim que terminei de ler a carta coloquei o meu biquíni e fui de encontro a ele. Syaoran estava nadando na piscina da casa e só a luz da lua o iluminava, fiquei deslumbrada com aquela visão...

Assim que me viu parada lá me chamou e eu fui, é claro...

Ah que amor doentio...

...

Por enquanto vamos assim, sentimentos confusos não são raros em nossa relação, mas o que me importa?

Amo Syaoran Li mais do que a mim mesma...

É só difícil para uma mulher que sempre foi racional viver com um homem que me deixa a beira de uma explosão de sentimentos...

...

Sou Sakura Li apaixonada tímida e séria, uma pessoa que sem querer foi contaminada por uma doença incurável chamada Syaoran Li.

Mas sabem não me arrependo,

Porque sinto-me mulher...Porque sinto-me amada...

**-----------------------------------------------=^.^=---------------------------------------------**

**Oppa!! Esperamos que tenham gostado...**

**Comentários mandem um e-mail para**

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**

**Bel e Mildred.**


	3. Uma crise de amor

Sou muito fraca pra compreender que Syaoran surgiu como uma ventania em minha vida e me arrastou junto com ele em um imenso mar de incertezas...  
  
Ele faz o que quer comigo e eu realmente não gosto disso...  
[Pausa]  
Não, eu gosto disso...   
  
Por que ele me domina desta maneira?  
  
A resposta eu não sei e pretendo continuar sem saber para todo o sempre, por favor, não me julguem.  
  
Por que ele me machuca dessa maneira?  
  
Também não faço idéia...Imaginar ele com outra me corta a alma em mil pedaços...  
  
Mas sabem a culpa não é minha...  
  
Fui infectada pela doença mais grave deste século,  
  
O meu amor...  
  
Por Syaoran Li.  
  


**Coisas do meu coração 3...**

  
  
  
  
Estamos casados a três anos, amo meu marido com todas as minhas forças e tenho certeza de que a minha vida não faria sentido se não visse aquele corpo e aqueles olhos tão próximos de mim. Me pergunto agora se ele sente o mesmo. As coisas não são as mesmas... Há um ano atrás Meilin Li veio morar em Tomoeda. Isso porque o marido abriu uma empresa aqui e ela teve que acompanha-lo. Na realidade ele nunca esta presente passa a maior parte do tempo em Hong Kong... O velho pesadelo voltou, minhas brigas com Syaoran são freqüentes, ele tem chegado todos os dias tarde e faz viagens constantes. Sempre recebo ligações de Meilin em meu escritório garantindo que ele me trai. Será que isso é verdade?  
  
Syaoran  
  
...  
  
Hoje recebi um e-mail, imediatamente lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Era um e-mail de Meilin, a prima de Syaoran Li, eu sabia que ela voltaria a me atormentar, me pergunto agora se as palavras contidas naquele correio eram verdadeiras.  
  
_"Eu tenho Syaoran Li comigo, ele nunca deixou de me amar, como você é tola Sakura... Por que você acha que hoje pela terceira vez na semana ele chegou tarde..."._  
  
_Meilin Li – 23:30_  
  
  
Olhei o relógio, eram 00 horas, justamente meia hora antes Meilin havia me enviado aquele e-mail. Será que ele esteve com ela? Eu nunca comentei com Syaoran a rotina assombrosa que Meilin me proporcionava não queria que ele pensasse que sou uma mulher descontrolada. Sou uma psicóloga racional e para que me tirem do sério é preciso muita coisa...  
  
Ainda exaltada com o que havia acabado de ler. Levantei e fui até a sala, Syaoran tinha acabado de chegar.  
  
-É a terceira vez que você chega nesse horário, você sai 5:30 da tarde da empresa Li. (Tentando controlar as lágrimas)  
-Eu estou com muito trabalho Sakura.  
  
Ele respondia sem ao menos me olhar...  
  
-Mas que droga Syaoran...Por que você está agindo assim?  
-Você que é paranóica Sakura...Estou com muito trabalho...(Digitando no notebook)  
-Eu paranóica? Uma psicóloga renomada paranóica?(Ostentei o cargo que possuía)  
-Grande psicóloga...Não sabe cuidar das próprias inseguranças, e que você sozinha cria.  
-Então está insinuando que eu preciso de um psicólogo?  
-Não, quero que pare de suspeitar de mim. Se quisesse ter outra eu teria...E diria pra você.(Seu olhar frio me gelou a alma)  
-Como não quer que eu pense nada? Se você ainda me fala isso...  
  
Não agüentei mais segurar aquele segredo, fui até o meu quarto e peguei algumas cartas, telegramas e e-mails que recebi de Meilin durante o ultimo ano. Além disso, fiz uma pequena bolsa com algumas roupas, além de coisas de meu uso pessoal.  
  
-Eu te odeio Syaoran Li... Leia isto e vá para o inferno. (Joguei na cara dele todos aqueles papéis)  
  
Sai batendo a porta ainda com a mente fervilhando, iria para a casa de Tomoyo, meu único refugio e lá conversaria com ela, por que tudo isso acontecia agora se eu fui a esposa perfeita?   
  
Será que Meilin Li conseguiria destruir o meu casamento?  
  
Chegando na casa de Tomoyo, ela me recebeu como sempre, de braços abertos. Vi que estava tudo silencioso e minha intenção não era incomodar, ainda mais aquele horário.  
  
-Sakura, por que saiu de casa neste horário? (Preocupada)  
-Não consigo mais agüentar isso...  
  
No mesmo instante em que falei essas palavras cai no chão, comecei a chorar e Tomoyo sabia como agir, ela sempre sabia. Me levantou do chão, preparou um banho quente e providenciou uma roupa leve.  
  
-Assim que você sair do banho quero que me conte o que aconteceu está bem?  
  
Disse que sim com a cabeça antes de afunda-la naquela banheira gostosa. Pensamentos invadiram a minha mente, a minha vida sem Syaoran seria tenebrosa, inimaginável. Lembro como se fosse ontem de tudo o que passamos juntos, desde nossas brigas até nossa cumplicidade.   
  
"Syaoran"...  
  
Quando quis dizer o seu nome me dei conta que ainda estava com a cabeça submersa na água, levantei rápido e com a respiração forte. Tomoyo que estava no quarto veio rapidamente me ver, me viu respirando com dificuldade enquanto lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos.  
  
-Sakura, o que você fez? (Evitando chorar também) Ou melhor, o que foi que ele te fez?  
  
Mais uma vez Tomoyo tinha razão, ele me dominava, mandava até na minha vida. Há poucos instantes não senti a falta de ar em meus pulmões por culpa dele.   
  
-Eu não sei mais o que fazer...Tudo coincide, as cartas, os e-mails, sempre. De uns tempos pra cá, ela me manda até os horários. (Saindo da banheira)  
-A Meiling continua com isso?  
-Sim...  
-Olha Sakura, se você não falar com Syaoran eu falarei...  
-Ele não se importa comigo Tomoyo... É muita coincidência.(Sentei-me ao lado dela de camisola agora)  
-Sakura, enquanto você tomava banho ele ligou...Estava com a voz chorosa.  
-I daí Tomoyo? Por que eu tenho essa sensação aqui dentro de que ele está com ela todas as noites?  
-...  
-Mas...  
-A Meiling pode estar tentando arquitetar um plano, você sabe como ela ama o Syaoran...Lembra de como ela se portou no casamento? Ele sempre quis destruir tudo, desde o principio...Não deixe que ela vença...(Me dando coragem para enfrentar tudo aquilo)  
  
  
**Flashback - Casamento**  
  
Todos vieram me cumprimentar até que por fim uma das convidadas de Syaoran veio se despedir de mim, ela tinha o olhar melancólico e me assustei com o que estaria por vir já que ela era a única que não tinha se divertido nem falado comigo durante a festa...  
  
-Parabéns (Ela disse friamente)  
-Obrigada Srta...Srta...(Não sabia o nome dela)  
-Meilin Li sou prima do Syaoran.  
  
Naquele instante várias recordações me vieram a tona, aquela era a prima com quem Syaoran deveria ter se casado há algum tempo atrás.  
  
-O Syaoran gosta muito de Suama...  
-Ah claro...(Respondi educadamente)  
-Ele gosta de banhos mornos e massagens nos pés, eu sempre fazia quando estávamos juntos...*Meilin tinha um olhar provocativo*  
  
**Fim do Flashback**  
  
-Sim, eu me lembro, mas...  
-Shiu (Ela me silenciou). Você ao menos tinha contado para ele o que ela andava fazendo, não deixe que esse tipo de armadilha acabe com o seu casamento. (Lançando-me o melhor dos sorrisos)  
-Eu o amo muito...  
-Então não o perca Sakura.  
-Mas...(Tentava argumentar com argumentos que não existiam)  
-Só não o perca, eu não suportaria vê-la...  
-Tudo bem, posso dormir aqui?  
-Claro que pode. Nós sempre dormimos juntas...(Meiga)  
  
Depois daquela conversa não disse mais nada, deitei-me ao lado de minha amiga de infância e senti lágrimas quentes escorrendo a minha face. No dia seguinte conversaria com Syaoran.  
  
**Restaurante Lê Blanc – Tomoeda – 13:30**  
  
-Você sabe que tenho muito carinho e respeito por você, não sabe Meilin?(Tentando manter a calma)  
-Sim primo...Eu também.  
-O que significa isso? (Syaoran se alterou um pouco enquanto jogava o envelope cheio de papéis na frente da mulher)  
-Não sei o que é isso.  
-Não negue Meilin, que isso só me deixa mais nervoso...Por que não admite que essas são suas mentiras para Sakura? E nos deixa em paz.  
-Então quer dizer que a Sakura esta tendo ataques de ciúmes e eu sou a culpada? (Bebendo sensualmente o champagne)  
-Eu amo aquela mulher e não vou permitir que ela vá embora por sua causa, se for preciso entrarei em contato com o clã e com o seu marido...  
-...  
-Não perca a compostura.  
-Syaoran...(Ela ainda tentava dizer algo)  
-O que?(Respondendo friamente)  
-Eu te amo...  
  
Syaoran não agüentou mais, sentia vontade de pegar aquela mulher e esgana-la ao mesmo tempo em que muita pena invadia o seu coração...Levantou-se bruscamente da mesa do restaurante deixando Meilin embaraçada com a cena.  
  
O rapaz voltou para a empresa e trabalhou como nunca, queria esquecer o que estava acontecendo em sua vida e procurava as palavras certas para conversar com sua flor de cerejeira. 5:30 em ponto ele resolveu voltar pra casa, tentaria ajeitar tudo com Sakura não permitiria que ela continuasse fora do lugar a qual pertence, sua casa.  
  
Ele chegou no AP e foi direto tomar um banho relaxante, escutou a campainha, olhou para o relógio e imaginou que só poderia ser ela...Rapidamente enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi atender a porta, sua exaltação foi tanta que nem perguntou quem era.  
  
-Sak...(Foi como se o mundo voltasse a chacoalhar em sua cabeça)  
  
Meilin estava ali parada e com ela o seu ultimo fio de esperança.   
  
-Syaoran eu só fiz aquilo porque eu te amo muito, não consigo mais ficar sem você...  
  
Ela ia cuspindo as palavras enquanto entrava no local, seus olhos cravaram naquele peitoral definido e por um minuto fez uma prece aos céus que lhe permitisse tocar aqueles lábios...  
Sem pensar pulou nos braços de Syaoran e suplicou por amor. Meilin realmente estava com problemas.  
  
Neste exato momento apareci na porta do apartamento. Até agora não sei o que senti.   
  
  
-Meilin diga a Sakura...(Syaoran pedia educadamente afastando ela de perto de si)  
-Dizer o que? Que nos amamos?(Num tom extremamente debochado)  
-Maldita...Espere Sakura...(Syaoran chamou, antes de colocar o primeiro short que encontrou).  
  
Não conseguia respirar e perdi meus sentidos por alguns instantes, ainda tinha a roupa molhada pela tempestade que havia se formado a pouco e sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo dali.  
  
Enfrentei uma forte chuva no meu rosto, enquanto corria em direção ao parque de Tomoeda, meus pés afundavam em profundas possas, não tão profundas quanto a ferida que tinha agora dentro de mim. Quando estava próxima ao parque ele me alcançou, gritava o meu nome, mas eu não queria escutar, quando então ele apareceu em minha frente. Debati-me com todas as forças e pedi que nunca mais aparecesse na minha frente...Enquanto olhava todo seu corpo sendo tocado pela forte chove que caia.  
  
-Sakura acalme-se, eu nunca trairia você...Eu te amo...  
  
Ele me segurava pelos ombros me olhando com carinho, enquanto isso eu me lembrava da cara de nojo que ele fazia quando Meilin estava em seus braços. A irritação era tanta que eu não havia pensado no por que ela estava ali. Algumas palavras que Tomoyo me disse me vieram à mente naquele momento.  
  
_"Não deixe que o ciúme te cegue, escute o que ele tem a dizer, sei que ele nunca faria nada contra você Sakura..."._  
  
  
-Por que ela estava lá? (Perguntei enquanto sentia a água da chuva escorrendo pelo meu corpo)  
-Sakura eu vi os papéis e não pude acreditar, ela passou dos limites.  
-Ainda bem que percebeu, ou ainda acha que sou paranóica? (Falei irônica)  
-Me desculpe Sakura. Hoje marquei um almoço com Meilin e perguntei o por que ela fazia tudo isso...Ela disse que me amava...Eu não sei mais como lidar com isso...  
-Syaoran...  
  
Não sei porque mais eu via sinceridade nas palavras de Syaoran, ele tinha muito respeito por todos e inclusive sempre teve muito respeito por mim, algo me dizia que eu devia confiar nele.  
  
-Não deixe que ela consiga o que quer, falarei com o clã. Está melhor assim?  
-Como assim?(Perguntei surpresa)  
-Falarei o que esta acontecendo com o clã e eles tomarão as atitudes necessárias, quem sabe Meilin volte a morar em Hong Kong...  
-E como ela sabia os horários?  
-Estou trabalhando com meu primo, o marido dela...Muitas vezes estava fazendo algo com ele e ela ligava no escritório ou no celular...  
-Então era isso?(Um pouco mais aliviada)  
-Sim, mas você não me contava...(Sorrindo)  
  
Ele me deu um beijo na testa...  
  
-Eu te amo, mais do que a minha vida...  
  
Abri um sorriso e não pude evitar, meu olhar se voltou para aquela boca doce e molhada que eu tanto desejava, meus lábios trêmulos em um grande misto de sensações pediam pelos lábios de Syaoran e ele assim o fez, nos beijamos intensamente, como se estivéssemos separados há anos. Minha língua procurou a dele e a encontrou, logo estava dominada pelo prazer...  
  
"Syaoran eu te amo...".  
  
Ele nada respondeu, olhou o vestido colado no meu corpo devido à chuva, me abraçou, beijou-me ardentemente, pude começar a sentir sua excitação encostada em minha pele...Em meio a palavras maravilhosas, ele começou a tocar-me intimamente... Senti suas mãos fortes alcançando a minha parte intima, estremeci... E desejei Syaoran Li como nunca.   
  
Nós nos esquecemos completamente que estávamos no meio de um parque, um parque que naquele horário e com aquela chuva estava deserto... Ele então me encostou em uma arvore, abriu o meu vestido e beijou todo o meu corpo úmido e frio. Que sensação maravilhosa, aquela boca quente passando pelos meus seios, enrijecendo meus delicados mamilos, pelas minhas coxas, depois disso, enlouquecida pelo prazer demonstrei a Syaoran Li todo o meu amor, me agachei em frente a ele e permiti que todo o seu membro fosse acariciado por meus lábios...Olhei para o meu Syaoran e pude ver o prazer que emanava de todos os seus poros, fiquei um bom tempo brincando com sua parte dura e forte, com os seus sentidos, até que me deitei e permiti que ele penetrasse em mim, ele deslizava dentro do meu corpo, fazendo com que os meus gemidos reprimidos fossem soltos...Fizemos amor naquele parque, os corpos molhados pela chuva emanavam calor e a sensação de saudade por termos ficado uma noite separados deram total magia aquela situação...  
  
...  
  
  
Por enquanto vamos assim, vivendo de sentimentos, emoções e tempestades...As providências sobre Meilin já foram tomadas e ela voltara para Hong Kong o mais cedo possível...  
E eu ficarei aqui, com o meu Syaoran...  
  
...  
  
Sou Sakura Li apaixonada tímida e séria, uma pessoa que sem querer foi contaminada por uma doença incurável chamada Syaoran Li.  
Mas sabem não me arrependo,  
  
Porque sinto-me mulher...Porque sinto-me amada...  
  
  
  
****

**Gostaram da continuação?  
Comentários são muito bem-vindos...Por favor, hein?**

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**

**Belzinha e Mildred...**

  
  
****

**Os* Este é o ultimo pequeno fanfic que antecederá a nossa próxima série:  
Biografia – Um clã, duas vidas...  
Sakura Kinomoto, uma escritora que acaba de receber o prêmio máximo no Japão é convidada para escrever a Biografia do clã Li. Ela encontrará inimigos, aliados, amores e acabará descobrindo mais do que deveria...**

**Aguardem...**

  
  



End file.
